Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a scan driver, a display device, and a method of driving the display device. Although the present disclosure is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for implementing a narrow bezel on a display panel.
Description of the Background
With development of information technologies, the display device market is growing. A display device is a medium which enables connection between a user and information. The display device includes an organic light emitting display (OLED), a liquid crystal display (LCD), and a plasma display panel (PDP), and it is being widely used these days.
Some of the examples of the display device, such as LCD or OLED, operate in a manner that a selected sub-pixel emits light once a scan signal and a data signal is supplied to sub-pixels included in a display panel.
The display device includes a display panel having a plurality of sub-pixels and a driver for driving the display panel. The driver includes a scan driver for supplying a scan signal (or a gate signal) to the display panel, and a data driver for supplying a data signal to the display panel.
The scan driver may be in embedded in the display panel, and, in this case, the scan driver is the form of an integrated circuit (IC) or in the form of gate in panel (GIP) by performing a thin film transistor (TFT) manufacturing process.
The GIP-type scan driver includes a shift register and an inverter. The shift register receives a clock signal from an external device and generates scan signals sequentially based on the clock signal. The inverter receives an output signal of the shift register and a clock signal, and generates an emission signal based thereon.
However, when a related art GIP-type scan driver is used, it is difficult to implement a narrow bezel on the display panel due to layout limitation and complexity in the circuits of the shift register and the inverter.